riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zac Blazer
Zac is a 16 year trainer from Unova how winds up in a battle between Team Rocket and Team Liberty, but however, he was more so focused on the Ancient Darkrai. Backstory Zac was never born before the Rise of the Rockets, and was born in Unova town. When he was ten, he went on his own journey in Sinnoh, hoping to challenge the gym leaders, only to find the league was destroyed. However, he lived with his aunt in Twinleaf Town with his Growlithe, Zpup, his dad's Gallade, Bladesman, and his Chimchar, DK. After 3 years of training and collecting a few Pokemon with his friend Kyle, he went back to Unova and decided to challenge his home region's league. He caught more Pokemon like his Excadrill, Digger, and his Rufflet, Valor. He beat the gyms and the Elite Four, but lost to the champion. When he heard about Sinnoh being cast into shadows when he turned 15, he headed for Kanto to start a new journey, with Zpup, Bladesman, and Valor. Personality Zac is a kind person, and can crack a joke then and again, and is very smart when it comes to battles, however he can be quite oblivious at points outside of battling. However, Zac can get angry when boiled up enough, but he is mainly passive aggressive which isn't bad or good. Zac is a very kind hearted, brave and creative young man, using his knowledge as a trainer to lead to the top. He is a bit oblivious, which leads people to believe he is not all that smart, but they are blown away when they see his dedication in battle, as well as his knowledge. He does have a sense of justice, which often gets a bit overheated with his temper that has been developing overtime, often making his justice more passionate than needed. Appearance Zac is very tall for his age, considering he is taller than both his aunt and mom, and reaching the height of his own dad. He has shaggy, brown hair, white skin, a black vest, denim jeans, grey shoes, a red cap with a black bill and half a pokeball symbol on its front, and red and black gloves. Zac has white skin, hazel eyes, brown hair, and has a lanky, skinny physique, but is very healthy despite his physique, reaching a height of 6 feet now. He wears a red hat with the front being white, a plaid, red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, black sneakers, black, fingerless gloves with red sleeves as well as an odd ring on his left wrist. Pokemon These are the current Pokemon Zac has in his team. Z-pup: *notes: Has had currently, 4 battles. Z-pup is a young Growlithe, with as much strength as an Arcanine. He is Zac's first Pokemon, and has stayed by his side since he was given to him. He wears a cap like of Zac's, and protects him, and his other Pokemon with all his might, and is very brave, yet rash and quick to anger. Bite: *note: Has had currently, 4 battles Bite is a hyperactive Totodile and loves to have fun. As his name suggests, he has a tendency to bite a lot. He doesn't care a lot, and has a short attention span, but for someone reason focuses in battle, Zac hasn't figured out why yet. Bladesman: Bladesman is very mature, compared to Zac and his Pokemon currently with him, and was given to Zac by his father to protect him on his first journey. He is very courageous and valiant, however he fears only Bisharp, as when he was a Ralts, he was attacked by them until his trainer came and stopped them with his Charizard. Bladesman is willing to die for Zac, and protect him with all his might. Digger: Digger is a psychotic, trigger happy Excadrill. He is quite fast on his feat, and loves to fight, no matter what. If kept unchecked by his trainer, he can go too insane, and that is never good. Mega: Mega is very oblivious, and not very bright. However it is very loving and caring, and very curious, and will often copy Zac's every move, to learn about him more. Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members